Radioactive, Radioactive!
''' Radioactive, Radioactive! '''is a special mission that occurs in Bloontonium Lab. You start with 1750$, a free Boomeranger, Dart Monkey, and Monkey Scientist (Jud's Conception). You get 200$ +3% per round. (This compunds, as in on round 2 you get 206, round 3 you get 212.18) During the mission, all monkeys take 3 Damage per round. It has 50 rounds. How to Unlock Reach rank 80. Get a Gold Medal on Bloontonium Lab. Craft a Uranium Power Cell. Defeat either 5 Uranium Bloons or 1 Plutonium Bloon. Place the Power Cell in the center of the radiation symbol of Bloontonium Lab. Mission Begun! Cutscene 1 The monkeys place the cell in the middle of the symbol. Dart Monkey: Umm...What is this supposed to do again? Scientist Monkey: I am 48% sure that this will create the war machine we can use to kill the bloons. Boomeranger: What's the 52%? SCM(Scientist Monkey): Certain doom. The rest: ... The lab begins to shake, and a glowing green bloon with 2 purple cells attached to his back appears, grabs the Uranium, and eats it. The monkey watch as his glow becomes brighter, and he says, "DESTROY THEM!" Rounds Round 1: 30 Green Bloons. Round 2: 100 Green Bloons. Round 3: 1 Rainbow. Monkey: No fair! Strange Bloon: (Maniacal Laughter) Round 4: 1 Ceramic. Round 5: 10 Rainbows. Round 6: Mini M.O.A.B (BTD) Round 7: 2 Mini M.O.A.B.s Round 8: M.O.A.B. Round 9: 30 Black Bloons 30 White Bloons. Round 10: 1 Uranium Bloon. Monkey: (cough Cough) Strange Bloon: I have minions 100 times as powerful... Round 11: 20 Ceramics. Round 12: 10 Mini MOABs. Round 13: 4 M.O.A.B.s Round 14: 3 Uranium Bloons. Round 15: B.F.B. Round 16: 5 Uranium Bloons. Round 17: 5 M.O.A.B.s, 1 B.F.B, 2 Uranium Bloons. Round 18: 3 B.F.B.s Round 19: 4 B.F.Bs, 5 Uranium Bloons Round 20: Plutonium Bloons Round 21: Z.O.M.G, 1 Uranium Bloon. Round 22: 1000 Gold Bloons. Round 23: 222 Ceramics, 22 M.O.A.Bs, 2 B.F.B.s, 1 Z.O.M.G, 1 Plutonium Bloon. Round 24: 2 Plutonium Bloons. Round 25: 3 Z.O.M.Gs, 1 Uranium Bloon Round 26: 1 S.U.P.E.R.B., 1 Uranium Bloon Round 27: 1 Plutonium Bloon, 5 Uranium Bloons Round 28: 2 Plutonium Bloons, 4 Uranium Bloons Round 29: 1 SUPERB, 1 Plutonium Bloon Round 30: 1 Thorium Bloon Round 31: 67 Gold Bloons Round 32: 1 SUPERB, 1 Thorium Bloon Round 33: 2 SUPERB, 1 Thorium Bloon, 2 Plutonium Bloons, 4 Uranium Bloons Round 34: 1 Mini Reactron (Setup A) Round 35: 1 Mini Reactron (Setup B) Round 36: 1 Mini Reactron (Setup C) Round 37: All 3 Mini Reactrons Round 38: 3 mrA, 2 mrB, 1 mrC Round 39: 3 Thorium Bloons, all 3 MiniReactrons Round 40: 1 Seaborgium Bloon Round 41: 3 of all MiniReactors, 1 Seaborgium Bloon Round 42: 1 of each of the new Bloons so far Round 43: 1 SUPERB, 1 Seaborgium Bloon Round 44: 1 Seaborgium Bloon, 2 Thorium Bloons, 3 Plutonium Bloons, 4 Plutonium Bloons Round 45: 1 SUPERB as well as the last round Round 46: 2 Seaborgium Bloons Round 47: 100 Gold Bloons Round 48: Double round 44 Round 49: 4 Seaborgium Bloons Strange Bloon: So...You are tougher than you look... Dart Monkey: Who are you? Bloon: I am not very well known....But those who know me call me... Bloon: Nefastium Bloon. Scientist: What do you want from us? Nefastium Bloon: All your power...Now, I must be going. But I will leave you with a little....present. Round 50: Dolorium Bloon (Boss Form) Rewards 2 Achivements 1. Radioactive!: Complete the mission. 500 AP. 2: It's Not Over: Click on the note that drops out of Nefastium's speach bubble to find out the coordinates of his secret lab. 200 AP, New Mission: Mount Reactor 2000 MM Category:Special Missions